sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie the Bunny
Ellie is an 18 year old bunny. She is a sister of the Holy Father's first Church, she works as a holy huntress or a bounty hunter as some outside of the church call it. She works with her friends Visor the Wolf, and Dusk Evol on most of her adventures. She is a romantic interest for Visor the Wolf, despite her age. Ellie was created by NeoExlucky. Ellie is a main companion character of Tales of the Echo. Personality Even though she is a sister of the church, Ellie does not act like it most of the time and can be very dirty or even misguide others. She always wants to do the right thing but doesn't mind having a few laughs along the way. Ellie enjoys Singing, Church, The Holy Bible, Ice Cream, Humor, Parties, and her friends. She hates Mean-spirited people, Bullies, degrading her beliefs, Demons, (Most) illegal acts, Killing the innocent, and messy food. History The Monestary It is unknown as to who Ellie's parents are, or how she got to the monestary but on a twilight monday, the bell rang, and a small pink bunny in a basket was below the feet of the Preist there. There weren't many other childeren at the monestary so Ellie had some trouble acting like a kid when she was one. She matured quickly and learned from Sister Hannah the preaches of the bible and the powers of holy magic. She learned most of the holy words and some of the shadow words as well. When it came time for a mission trip, Ellie and Sister Hannah were both sent to a far off land, one that was very foggy and seemed kind of grey. There Ellie learned the arte of combat, and the way with the axe from a hosting brother, brother Jeffery. Brother Jeffery also had given Ellie an axe named Channel which had the ten commandments written on them. Brother Jeffery was a blessing to Ellie as she finally had what she needed for the days coming ahead. When Ellie turned 16 she was finally able to join the Star guild. In the holy monestary there were several guilds that did many different things, preaching, hunting, repairs, trading, weapon smithing, armor making, inscriptions, etc. The Star guild was a guild made for hunting demons and destroying evil. Ellie thought she would be a shoo-in as she was very good with an axe. However it was revealed in the test that she knew shadow words, which was forbidden in the Star guild. Ellie was quick to find a new guild, smaller but one that would easily allow her in. The moon tree guild, or 'the bounty hunters guild' that others called it. From there Ellie became a Holy Huntress and hunted for evil. An odd request... One request came to Ellie personally, which wasn't all that odd as she was fairly well known for her work in the guild. The letter detailed finding a red bird/mobian, a normal request at first but soon she learned what she had accepted. As she made her travels she found Demons having a large influence on people, and one crazed mobian who really wanted to kill her. She was rescued by a light brown wolf named Visor and a purple hedgehog named Dusk. The group, after some conversing, decided to go together so they could all find out what was going on about this. Parameters Relationships Dusk Evol "Your not something normal, are you?" Ellie and Dusk get along very well with their love for combat and their enjoyment of Ice Cream. Ellie and Dusk can be seen as sisters some times. Visor the Wolf "My...my ears are...pretty?" Ellie and Visor have a partially romantic friendship. The two get along very well together despite their different views on violence. Ellie is often defending Visor in combat and Visor is often defending Ellie from verbal assualt. Emily the Hedgehog "I can help you but I can't do it alone. I need your help." Ellie had once performed an excorcism on Emily, and when that happened the two seemed to have formed a bond. It is unclear what that bond is but both Ellie and Emily turned into childeren when the exorcisim was being performed. Friends (Add if you want) Dusk Evol Visor the Wolf Emily the Hedgehog Neutrals (Add if you want) Fate the Cat Neo Tranquil the Fox Enemies/Rivals (Add if you want) Demons Star Guild Crazed mobian Target ??? Powers Normal Powers (No forms or power ups) 1. Swing- a swing with her axe. 2. Double Dutch- A two-strike sweep with her axe. Often times knocks an opponent off their feet. 3. Bladed glory- A smash with Ellie's axe, causing lots of damage to the opponent. Ellie gains "shock" after which. 4. Exorcisim- Ellie can perform use the exorcist contact and destroy a demon or free a user from a demon's control. She can't use many powers for 1 hour after that. Words of Power Ellie has a book of words that allow her to utilize the power of a preistess. She knows 5 right now. 1. Holy Word: Love- A chant that allows Ellie to heal an ally's minor injuries. 2. Holy Word: Fortune- A chant that allows Ellie to have an ally attack more or have an enemy miss more. 3. Holy Word: Sanctuary- A chant that blesses the ground around Ellie. Villians and demons cannot stand on that groun. 4. Shadow Word: Pain- A chant that makes the target's heart feel as if it's been set ablaze. 5. Shadow Word: Fear- A chant that let's the user's worse fears come to life. Does not harm the target. Special Ablities Ellie does not know what makes her truly special yet. She has none. Skills Ellie can speak english and italian. Weaknesses The law While Ellie likes to have fun she must obey the law no matter where she is. This can even turn her against her friends. Dark users If one were to attack Ellie with a darkness attack, she would take tons of damage, possibly even pass out. Quotes "I can't believe we made it..." "This reminds me of the time in Northshire abbey..." "Ugh...I hate Chili Dogs." "Why is that a problem?" "What you have something against girls? Against Bunnies? Against me?" "Sometimes...Visor..." Trivia *Ellie was based off a character of NeoEx's from World of Warcraft. She was a pink haired Paladin, though Neo made Ellie a Priest. *Ellie's name is thought to come from The Last of us, but it actually comes from NeoEx's little sister Elizabeth or Ellie for short. *While Ellie is Christian she seems to approve of Homosexual marriage, she even tells Dusk she wouldn't care if she was a lesbian. *Ellie seems to hate Chilli Dogs. *Ellie is often confused to be the maim character and leader of 'Beta Team' though it is actually Visor. **Beta Team consists of Ellie, Dusk, and Visor. *It is never mentioned what type of christian Ellie is, though it is believed to be baptist. *Ellie has concept art of her using daggers, Swords, and even a large hammer. All of these seemed to have been scraped for unknown reasons. *Ellie has a stuffed Pony tied to the back on her skirt, it strangely resembles Lyra from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **To further this point it's name is Anthro, a nod to Anthropology of which Lyra studies. Theme Song Category:Females Category:Good